Coral Island
by ouijesais
Summary: The most remote spot on earth. Miles away from any sort of population, this island can easily be seen as a sanctuary or in the DA's case, hell. Looking for a retreat? Make sure you don't find yourself on Coral Island. AU, M to be safe
1. Zanzibar Surrendered After 38 Minutes

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS . Although I do wish I owned Ron...**

The words that left Ron's mouth felt as if he had just choked on a chainsaw to save his dear parents life; painful, agonising, yet necessary. What were these words he had said?

"Yes,"

Across from him a satisfied smile played across Hermione's lips. She knew she had won and convincing Ron had been simply easy for her. It was such an effortless battle.

"I really don't know why you guys want to do this." Ron began, following Hermione up the stairs of the Burrow, "What's so cool about an airplane?"

"I was interested about the artefact and how such a heavy weight object like it could stay up miles high in the air without falling, it's quite fascinating. You know I was in the…"

"Let me guess," Ron interrupted, "Library?"

"Yes, don't interrupt." She turned to Ron. "As I was saying, I was in the library and I found something interesting. Did you know that the shortest war in history was between England and Zanzibar in 1896? Zanzibar surrendered after 38 minutes…"

"Okay, enough of this nonsense! What's the real point of this 'adventure'?" He questioned.

"Well if you must know, there is no real reason. We just want to go, and I think you should come with us. It'll be fun I promise."

"Hermione… I don't think so. It's only going to be Harry, you and I out there. What if we get stuck?"

"It's not going to be just us," Hermione noted. 'Luna, Neville, Ginny are coming and possibly, if Fred and George keep their word, them too."

"Really," Ron seemed shocked at this. "Luna and Neville are coming?"

"Yeah and why would they not?" Hermione's toned showed no amiability.

"Blimey Hermione, I was just asking a question."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She hit her head. "Yes they are coming along with us."

Ron nodded, not wanting to speak again, just in case another outburst of anger came out from Hermione's mouth. They continued up the stairs towards Ron's room where Harry had been waiting for them in. The two of them stepped inside and Hermione took a seat on the ground next to Ron's bed, which Ron had taken up.

"How do we even get plane tickets anyways? How much do they cost with Galleons?" Ron questioned.

"Well… I looked up information about prices and plane tickets and I found out that the savings we can find 'online' are really great and very useful. Of course mum and dad will help us with sorting that out…"

"Hermione, you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm paying for you anyways Ron." Harry jumped in.

"You're paying for me?" Ron's eyes darted from Hermione to Harry, fury brewing inside him.

"We didn't want to tell you, we knew you'd probably take it wrong." Hermione tried calming him down by sitting beside him and brushing his shoulders.

He shrugged Hermione away and stood up. "I'll be downstairs."

Harry turned towards Hermione after Ron had slammed his door shut. "That went well…"

**A/N: New story ! It's going to be a horror/suspense/romance one so if you're hooked/intrigued subscribe for more because that's what I'll be doing! Writing late at night so all you night people like me can stay up and read :) I hope you'll find this story at least worth a read, and I'm really trying to include everything you guys like about Fanfiction. I've always been interested in writing and horror story but I know most of you readers like the romance genre, so I'll be mixing them up along my journey on this story.** **I'm so sorry if non of the writing makes sense (plus sorry it's so long) it's about 1:30 in the morning and my eye's are starting to fail me so please excuse the horrid paragraphing and wording.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS, R&R MY TWO FAVORITE THINGS. REVIEW THIS AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER !!! You know I truly appreaciate them, and I do get back to almost every review I get, and there has only been about 3 reviews if I remember I never got the chance to get back to so yeah... I love hearing what you guys think so tell me :)**


	2. I Hate How He Always Wins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the series. I do own the characters named Emma and Delilah, which those two will be featured in this story very soon.**

The sweet smell of Molly's baking filled the air in the Burrow where on the fifth floor Harry and Ron were awakening. The blinding scene of orange posters and merchandise from Ron's favourite Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons blinded the boys as they got up. Hermione's head popped through Ron's door revealing her uncontrollable curls tied back into a ponytail, by the looks of it the elastic was wearing out.

"Molly had me come up here to wake you two up. She's got breakfast set up downstairs."

"Alright, thanks Hermione." Harry answered, pulling on his glasses.

"I'll see you downstairs." She shut the door and the boys jumped out of bed.

"Wonder what mum's cooked for us, I'm starved." Ron muttered as he slipped on his slippers.

"Well we'll see in a bit." Harry concluded as they shuffled down the long staircase.

"'Morning boys," Mr. Weasley greeted the two as they took their seats and began piling food onto their plates.

Sausages, eggs, bacon, pancakes, all the breakfast foods were placed across the big wooden table in the Weasley home. Ginny, Fred and George had already been eating before Ron and Harry arrived and were almost finished their plate. Hermione had not yet sat down, seeing as she was helping Mrs. Weasley with the food. Finally the whole family and friends were sitting around the table, and all were eating away their hunger.

"So mum," Ron began, "When are you going to be bringing us to the…"

Hermione, from across the table, began choking on her pancake forcing the sound to echo across the room.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione! Here take some water dear." Molly Weasley stood up as she hurriedly handed Hermione a glass filled with an ice cold drink.

She sat back down as Hermione gulped the water down, giving Ron a wide eyed look. She put the glass down and looked around the table. She noticed all eyes were off her so she mouthed the word "don't" towards Ron.

"So Ron, what were you saying?" Molly continued.

"Oh, uh…" He was stumped. He had no clue what to tell him parents.

"He wanted to know when you'd be going to Diagon Alley." Harry interrupted.

"Oh, well pretty soon I suppose… why?" She asked.

"Well," Hermione cut in, "The three of us wanted to visit Fred and George's joke shop. We haven't had the delight to see it yet."

"You'll be seeing it soon we promise!" Fred piped up. "There's loads in there all three of you would love."

"Yeah, we've even got…"

"Don't tell them!" Fred interrupted George. "It's supposed to be a surprise to the whole family. We're hoping this shop will be huge!" He shot Harry a thankful look.

"Yeah," Ron began. "I really wanted to see my brother's shop and…"

Hermione and Harry gave him a look. His acting wasn't too convincing.

"Well, I'm finished." Ginny said, pushing away her plate.

"Yeah same here." Fred and George had done the same.

"Would you like some help with the plates Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she began grabbing the plates around her.

"No, no dear! You go along and get cleaned up and dressed. Thank you so much for your help earlier." Molly began taking the plates out of Hermione's hands.

"Alright," All of them except Arthur and Molly left the dinning room and all found themselves waiting at the bathroom's entrance. Ginny was the first to slide inside leaving the 6 of them to wait while she finished inside.

"So why couldn't I tell mum about the trip?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't exactly know…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, since when is this like you?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I've always been like this."

"Not really."

"Well… maybe you've just never paid attention." She defended.

"I've always paid attention." Ron began, "Since when did I not pay attention to you?"

Hermione began thinking. "There were times when I felt everything I said to you just went through one ear and out the other."

"Oh, blimey," He looked down at his fingers and then back up at Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione."

A smile played at her lips. For some reason, the guilt in Ron's voice made her feel happy. Butterflies began to build up in her stomach as she looked at him. They starred at each other for what seemed like ten minutes, Hermione hoping secretly that Ron had been thinking the same things as her at this moment, when Harry coughed.

"Alright, the washroom's free, Hermione?" Harry offered her access first.

"Oh, yes please. I won't take long." She got up from her sitting position on one of the stairs and closed the door behind her.

Ron let out huff and turned towards Harry.

"So what am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." Harry reassured him.

"I think we know what to say." Fred and George piped in the conversation.

"Oh yeah, what are we going to say then?" Ron asked.

"We were thinking of having mum and dad believe you're staying with us at the shop. We're hoping they'll buy it, and then while you're all 'staying' with us Fred will call them saying we're in desperate need of supplies because the shop was running low from all the sales we're making." Fred smiled at the thought. "Mum and dad will hopefully believe us and we'll make the excuse we need to travel to get these 'supplies'. I'll say we need to take the plane because going by broom is highly risky."

"What about the Plane tickets? How do we get them?" George asked.

"Hermione's parents are helping out." Harry said.

"What's the story for them? Aren't the obviously going to want to talk to our parents?" Ron said, hysteria rising in his voice.

"I'm sure Hermione gave a valid excuse to her parents. She's smart; she'd have figured it out." Fred concluded.

"You're right…" Ron started to calm down.

"All we need is to get down to Diagon Alley, ditch mum and dad for a few and find Hermione's parents at Gringott's, get the Muggle money and we're set." Harry smiled, a master plan working in his mind.

'So, were going through all of this just to have a… adventure?" Ron asked.

"That's right." Fred and George recited.

"Hmm…" Ron nodded, seeing the plan in his mind had somehow triggered an adrenaline rush. He was up for it.

"Bathroom's free." Hermione appeared, covered with a long robe and a towel over her head.

Fred and George jumped up at the same time and fought for entrance. The two of them seemed stuck inside the tiny 3 feet wide doorway when George had successfully pushed his way through before Fred had.

"Tough luck," He smiled and shut the door.

Fred groaned and took a seat back down beside Harry and Ron.

"I hate it how he always wins."

**A/N: FINALLY! I nice (well... maybe 'nice' for a 1 AM writen story) long chapter! I guess I wrote the first one short because I was so excited to post it. I thank those 2 people who reviewed this story! Yeah I know what you're thinking... only 2? Yeah well.. I would have liked more but sometimes when life hands you lemons... you throw them away and say I WANT MORE REVIEWS OR I'M NOT WRITING THIS STORY . haha I'm joking, that won't happen (although it did happen with my Cullen Inc. story and what do ya know? I have people reviewing and favoriting it months after I stopped writing.) Maybe I should just do that instead... write a chapter and then wait a month for all the reviewers. Of course I wont do that! I'm too impatient, as you can see I couldn't even wait another day to write this. Anyways, my writing is sloppy and it's my bedtime so goodnight fanfiction readers, may you have a nice sleep or have a nice breakfast (depends where you are) and remember: A REVIEW FROM YOU, IS LIKE A RUPERT TO ME :) keeps me happy, and motivated to WRITE WRITE WRITEEEEE more :) so yeah, reviews are awesome. I dont know how long I can keep up this review thing, I feel like i'm guilting you into doing it... OH WELL! haha i'm joking . Kay, I'm going to stop writing, you guys probably quite on me like the first sentence. GOODNIGHT !**


	3. You've Lost Your Head

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP characters, except my characters that will be featured in future chapters.  
**

To the gang's surprise, Mrs. Weasley was in desperate need of a trip to Diagon Alley sooner than they thought. Only a day after, Mrs. Weasley gathered the family -including Harry and Hermione- to the fire place located in the family room to use the Floo Powder for traveling. In first came Fred and George wearing a usual shirt and pant making their already identical appearances even more difficult to identify. Following closely behind them were Ginny and Hermione. Ginny's hair glistening along with the sun beams which were brightening the living space, while Hermione's tresses managed to be flattened out to a convenient curl. Along came Ron and Harry, also dressed casual for a weekend outing, behind Hermione who had looked up at Ron and a sudden blush to her cheeks appeared. Was it because of the mere thought of her recalling their connection yesterday morning, or was it that something more… perhaps an attraction?

"Alright, gather along now." Arthur Weasley began, checking to see if everyone arrived downstairs. "Who's first?"

"We'll go." George offered. "We want to make sure the shop is ready."

"Alright, you know what to do." Mr. Weasley offered Fred the Floo Powder as he and George stepped through the wide width fire place.

The twin's glanced at each other once and each grabbed a handful of the glittery, silver powder. On a silent count of three their mouths opened at exactly the right time revealing the words, "Diagon Alley" and as a burst of green flame appeared they were gone.

"We'll go next." Ginny said as her and Hermione stepped inside the fire place, both grabbed their handful of Floo Powder and disappeared seconds later behind the emerald green flames.

"You're next." Molly addressed Harry and Ron. The two of them both mimicked the actions preformed twice now and before they knew it they were sliding out from another fire place and into somewhere completely different than the Burrow.

"Better go and catch up with them." Harry said as he and Ron helped each other up.

The two of them walked along the alley and found themselves in front of a large colourful shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They knew they had reached their destination. The two of them walked inside to find themselves blinded by all the colors. Where they stood they found boxes of Bruise-remover paste, Canary Creams, Decoy Detonators and Extendable Ears. Ron picked up a hat not far from the entrance and found that the title of this invention was called Hats, Headless. Hermione arrived beside him and observed the hat.

"Try it on Ron." She ordered.

He put on the hat, feeling nothing.

"Hmm," Her eyebrows furrowed. "Impressive."

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking around for a mirror to see.

"You've lost your head."

"Hermione, Do I look stressed or overly emotional to you?"

"No Ron!" Hermione giggled. "I mean you've literally lost your head. It's invisible."

His eyes widened as he rushed to find a mirror. One showed up beside a whole array of something titled WonderWitch. He glanced at himself, except that he couldn't find him. His head had completely disappeared.

"This is awesome!"

"It is good magic." Hermione agreed.

He and Hermione went off to find Harry again, who was seen near a panoply of Instant Darkness Powder. He was admiring the rock-like substance when Hermione and Ron arrived beside him.

"Want to find Fred and George?" Ron asked as Harry put back the Instant Darkness Powder.

"Alright, they shouldn't be far…" As if on cue Fred and George arrived behind them.

"Hey! Find anything you like?" They greeted.

"There's quite a good selection here." Harry complemented the two of them.

"Thanks Harry," George smiled. "Let's go before mum and dad notice." He addressed their small group, Ginny now joining them.

The 6 of them hurried out of the shop as quick as they could without Molly and Arthur noticing. Passing colourful packages, and large logo's, as they almost hit the door Hermione stopped.

**"****Patented Daydream Charms…"**

**"Yeah," Fred arrived beside her. "They **offer a thirty-minute daydream from a simple incantation. Side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling. It's a good seller."

"Extraordinary magic, that's what it is." She breathed.

"Here," he placed to box in her hand. "Yours free."

"Thanks Fred!" She smiled as she placed it inside her bag.

"Ahem," Ron raised his voice looking rather angry. "Let's go."

"Oh, right," and they left the shop.

Once they arrived at Gringott's, Hermione's parents were there to meet them. It took almost 15 minutes of precious time (and plenty of time for Molly and Arthur to come looking for them) to transfer the galleons to dollars. Once Hermione placed the 8 tickets (including the tickets for Luna and Neville) in her bag, they left Gringott's in a hurry, after Hermione saying a quick goodbye to her parents.

Walking into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was as easy as pie. Molly and Arthur were still in the shop, apparently still observing all the merchandise the store held. Arthur was fascinated by the Muggle section, observing the decks of cards, as Fred walked by him to show him more of the shop as if they had been there the whole time.

"This place is great," Arthur complemented. "How's business?"

"It's great! Today was a slow day but those come and go. For days like the weekend's we thankfully have Verity who's probably in the back room now unloading some boxes."

"Well I must say you two look like your doing just fine." Molly came in and hugged her sons. They smiled as she kept hugging them, and she let go.

"Time to go, visiting is nice but it's time I've done what I really came to do. I need to go to Gringott's." She smiled and walked towards the front entrance.

Ginny shot a panicked look at Harry as Arthur now followed her. Ron cursed under his breath and Hermione began to panic. "What if someone at Gringott's notice's we've been in there not even ten minutes ago?"

"We don't have to go in…" George mentioned.

"You're right!" Hermione's panicked expression turned soft again.

"Wait!" Ginny now panicked. "Someone at Gringott's obviously knows our parents, their bound to say something!"

"Shit, you're right." Ron's eyes grew wide. As much as having Harry pay for him, and Hermione plan this trip in the first place pisses him off, he was still kind of curious to see how this would go, but unfortunately they wouldn't have even gotten to the airport before being turned in.

"Well, what are you lot doing?" Arthur asked, as he and Molly waited by the door. "Hurry up,"

"Right," They all scattered about and arrived once again outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The whole group of teenagers looked panicked, worried and stressed. Hermione was most emotional out of all of them. She was gripping the ends of her curly air almost pulling it out from the scalp before Ron placed his hands in hers to calm her down. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, the two of them walking hand in hand…

A gasp escaped from Molly's mouth as two figures appeared on the street in front of them. Molly's arms opened up in a welcoming gesture as her voice echoed the walls with 'hi's' and 'how are you's'. Arthur joined Molly in their welcome as the rest of the gang groaned and gasped in defeat and surprise.

In front of them, the happy faces of Hermione's parents appeared.


End file.
